Indescribably
by DarkNightFlame
Summary: A dark chuckle revered in his ears, so unlike Kakashi that Gai felt the room grow hotter, "I don’t think you want me to stop," Kakashi breathed, lips brushing against his mouth with each torturous syllable.Lemon, smut, bondage, yaoi, KakaGai.


**Hey. So yeah...my first lemon fic...gah it feels so wrong saying that. Firstly, I dont actually like this _pairing_, I just like lemon _with _this pairing. I'm odd I know.**

**Sooooooo, Please tell me what you think...this doesnt have the best plot although it has a bit of a twist at the end. XD**

**So, please tell me what you think!**

**Warning: Sexual content, yaoi (boyXboy), light bondage. If you dont like this kind of thing, Dont read.**

**P.s. There arnt enough lemon fics with this pairing! :pouts: **

* * *

**Indescribably**

by DarkNightsFlame

* * *

Gai's breath came in ragged gasps; his eyes squeezed shut, hands balled into fists. His breath came short despite the fact that he was trying desperately to control it. His heart was pounding and the feel of sharp canines nipping at his neck caused his breath to come out in a shuddering rush.

Willing some sense into his mind that was being quickly over-ridden with lust, he managed to utter a shaky, "Ssstop"

A dark chuckle revered in his ears, so unlike Kakashi that it would have normally surprised him. In this circumstance, however, Gai felt the room grow hotter at the younger man's words, "I don't think you want me to stop," Kakashi breathed, lips brushing against his mouth with each torturous syllable.

"Uhn…Kakashi…We c-an't!" Gai whined softly, "Sssstop…."

"Why…?" Kakashi was holding his wrists firmly together behind his back, and Gai thought he felt the beginnings of chakra forming around the area. As if on queue, the soft coils of chakra slid around him, binding his wrists behind him, completely immobilising his hands.

"Kakashi… let…. let me go…ah!" Gai let out a groan at the feeling of Kakashi's hands ghosting over his groin. His bare chest heaved as Kakashi drew him closer, his hands now fisted in the cloth bundled around his waist.

"You know… and I know… you want this Gai." Kakashi's visible eye stared into Gai's own lust filled one. "You _know_…"

Gai let out something akin to a whimper, eyes closing, head back.

Kakashi pushed the man down, sliding down the wall and onto the harder concrete. Sensations of raw lust ran through Gai as he was stroked through the spandex, rubbed and caressed until he thought he was going to go crazy.

"Uhn…Kakashi…. Please…"

Kakashi smirked at the change in tone in Gai's voice. Slowly, torturously, the younger man slid the suit down over his hips, over his thighs and finally allowing it to fall in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Kakashi watched Gai shivering form with satisfaction, a smirk turning up his maskless face.

"You want me…. Gai?"

The sound of his name uttered in such lustily tones, had Gai straining against the chakra binding his hands, arching up, desperate for the copy ninja's touch.

Kakashi let out a dark chuckle, "Change of heart I see…"

With that he leaned forward, lips brushing against Gai's hardness. He moved up, until his body was flush with Gai's. His hands tangled though Gai's silken hair, and Kakashi noted that while the cut and shape were definitely unusual, he couldn't remember anyone's hair being so soft. It was thick, almost like satin or maybe silk. Pushing himself closer, he elicited a groan from the man beneath him when his fingers dug into his scalp, pulling him even closer.

In a moment, sense seemed to return to Gai and he pulled away, "K-Kakashi…we-we c-cant do..._this_…"

Kakashi was smiling, softly, like one would smile at a naive child. One forefinger, gently but firmly, pulled his chin up, so that mouth could ravish his own. And suddenly Kakashi was kissing Gai. And it became harder and deeper and faster and his breath was quickening. All thought escaped him when Kakashi's tongue pushed past his lips. It was fast, hot, urgent kiss that made Gai feel like he was being fucked with just the younger man's mouth.

One of Kakashi's hands slip down, coming to rest on Gai's hardened member. And just the _feeling_ of being touched, the warmth and the…_wrong_ness of the situation was enough to shatter his resolve and leave him desperate and needy. He was breathing heavily, hips bucking upwards as his erection straining against the hand encircling it.

This was just so wrong, but Kami, he needed it so bad.

Kakashi smirked at Gai's sensitivity, running his hand over the goose-bumped flesh. Below him, Gai's jaw hung slack, his eye screwed shut. Kakashi increased his pace on Gai's member, watching in satisfaction as deep, appreciative breaths escaped Gai's lungs. The man was trembling, his muscled chest heaving. His eyes were half hooded and soft whimpers were starting to build in his throat.

Kakashi leaned down again, capturing Gai's mouth with his own. Gai's mouth parted instinctively and the younger man almost grinned at the submissive tendency. He softly massaged his lovers tongue, groaning at the sheer heated situation.

Kakashi's mouth moved to beside Gai's ear, a warm tongue licking hotly inside the shell, sliding down his neck and all along his jaw line. Gai shuddered, arching again Kakashi's touch. It felt so good, for once, to be powerless, the thrill that someone else was about to have their way with you and nothing you could do would be able to stop them.

"I think you like being restrained…" Kakashi muttered, seemingly able to read Gai's mind.

Kakashi smirked, leaning right down beside Gai's ear and whispered, "It suits you."

Despite how hard he tried Gai was unable to mask the soft moans of pleasure building in his throat. Kakashi softly began massaging the head of his member in a motion that made his back arch hard, and breathy cry of the younger man's name spill from his mouth like a sob. He arched into Kakashi's hand, sliding into a fast passed, desperate motion. He could hear Kakashi's breaths as he kissed the side of his throat, licking hotly.

He groaned again, "Uhn… Kakashi…"

The sound of Gai saying his name with such need sent shivers of pleasure through Kakashi. He pumped Gai harder, feeling the older man gap and squirm beneath him, writhing in pleasure. He pressed closer o Gai, chest to chest, still keeping up that pace on Gai's member. The pace that had Gai moaning and gasping, acting like a virgin that had never been touched, in a way that was just so indescribably hot to Kakashi.

Almost unable to hold onto his control any longer, Kakashi slid three of his fingers into his mouth. Gai watched the spectacle, hot as it was, with a sense of dawning realization.

Before anything was said, Kakashi slid a finger into Gai's entrance, watching as the man gasped, his back arching. Barely waiting a moment, Kakashi slid another one in soon after, scissoring the hole.

Gai's eyes were shut with obvious pleasure and Kakashi felt relatively certain that Gai had done this before.

Adding a third digit, he watched the squirming form beneath him with a growing sense of heat.

Gai looked so damn hot when he was helpless like this.

So damn submissive.

Sliding off his own clothes, Kakashi moved closer to Gai, one hand still encircling his member. Gai whimpered as Kakashi slid into him with excruciating slowness. Kakashi used his free hand to toy with Gai's chest, running over the sensitive areas and watching Gai's eyes close in pleasure.

"Kakashi…."

The lust in his name was nearly enough to send Kakashi over the edge. He pulled out before slamming back in with more force. Gai moaned softly.

Gai could feel it clearly- the spiralling feeling that was making all his muscles tense.

Kakashi seemed to sense just how close Gai was to be climax and his thrusting pace quickened and his grip on Gai's cock tightened and found himself moaning openly, breathily. And he needed release, so badly. But he couldn't bear to have Kakashi see him like that. He'd already seen him, so wanton and needy that this…this was just too much.

"Ssstop" he breathed. He was panting, still trying to stifle the moans that came from his throat. "Kakashi…I'm…. I'm gonna…"

Kakashi smirked, his own climax building at the sight of his lover so needy and desperate, "I know…." his voice was authoritative and low, so filled with lust that it fuelled Gai orgasm even more. "Come for me…Gai."

The sound of his voice was too much for Gai. His breathing came faster, his back arching, hips bucking in time with the man above him. It was intense, and coming on strong. Gai felt as if he couldn't breath, couldn't move. For that moment there was only bliss and the feeling of Kakashi erupting inside him and screaming his name. The intense feelings shot down his spine and he arched harder. Every muscle clenched as he arched, throwing his head back, a guttural moan erupting from his throat. Stars erupted in the darkness.

He moaned lowly, his body suspended and pressed against the other man holding him tightly as he came, his mouth still kissing his neck. Gai's head was back against the floor, his eye clenched shut. He breathed heavily between satisfied moans, his chest heaving.

Gai was dimly aware of the chakra bindings, slowly dissipating from his wrists. He felt Kakashi pull out of him, one his arms wrapping around Gai, cradling him to his chest.

He felt his last strength leave him and he melted into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi was stroking his hair. "So you still think it was wrong….?" He whispered softly.

Gai let out a soft chuckle, looking into the eye of the copy ninja, "Definitely not."

He glanced around the room, "Though it might be a good idea for us to get out of the Hokage's garage before something bad happens."

He felt Kakashi grimace against his shoulder and nodded, "Yeah…That might be a good idea."

* * *

**Soooooo, what did you think? By the way, if you dont like this kind of thing, please dont flame... I didnt make you read this. **

**Thanks so much for reading this though and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review?**


End file.
